


Sexual Tension

by bashfulwalrus



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masterbation, Oneshot, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Simon Snow - Freeform, Smut, SnowBaz, baz - Freeform, mature - Freeform, tyrannus basilton "baz" pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: It was 1am when Baz first heard it. The soft groaning sounds coming from the other side of the room. At first he assumed Snow was having another night terror. But these groans seemed different, breathier somehow. And muffled. Once Baz realizes Snow isn't having a night terror after all, he knows he needs to leave, especially before he does something he'll regret.





	

It was 1am when Baz heard it. The soft groaning sounds coming from the other side of the room. At first he assumed Snow was having another night terror. It wasn’t uncommon, especially since the humdrum had made an appearance less than a month ago. It hadn’t caused any real damage, but just the sight of it had made Snow a tense, shivering mess. 

But these groans seemed different, breathier somehow. And muffled. By now an attempt to go back to sleep was fruitless, so Baz forced his eyes open, immediately focusing on Snow’s writhing figure. His eyes were clenched shut and strands of hair were stuck to his forehead. Another night terror. Baz debated whether or not he should wake Snow up. It was tempting to let him suffer for a few more minutes, as a sort of payback for the torment he causes Baz during the day, but Baz decided it made more sense just to wake him up.The sooner he puts an end to the noises, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

Groggily, Baz started to heave himself out of bed, but before he could Snow let out a breathy sigh that sounded an awful lot like a moan. Baz froze, eyes widening with realization. _Crowley_ , was Snow doing what he thought he was doing? Baz lay completely still, flicking his eyes from one thing to another. Simon’s rapidly moving chest. The biting of his lip. His left hand, clenching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. His right one jerking up and down. Baz just blinked incredulously. He had fed earlier and already felt a blush creeping down his neck. He felt absolutely creepy watching Snow like this, and this entire thing felt surreal. _Snow was having a wank next to him._ If Baz held his breath, he could actually hear Snow’s heart beating at twice its normal rhythm. He was absolutely torn about what to do. There was definitely no way he could get back to sleep now, with his roommate tossing one out next to him, making Baz all hot and bothered. On the other hand, he couldn’t just get up and leave. That would be uncomfortable for the both of them.

Baz sighed, deciding he’d just have to wait for Snow to… finish. Except he couldn’t. Every muffled whimper from Snow’s side of the room made Baz’s breath catch in his throat. He could actually feel himself going insane at every minute that passed. His old Year 6 fantasies started to surface in his mind until he wasn’t too far from Snow’s condition himself. He wanted to kiss Snow and hurt him and bite him all at the same time, he wanted to pin Snow down on the bed sheets, gaze down at his flushed face, show him real pleasure… Baz squeezed his eyes shut, begging himself to just hold on.

He felt the way he did when he hadn’t fed for weeks and finally couldn’t fight the bloodlust any longer, slipping out to the woods and gazing down at his prey with a hunger and craving that made his hands shake and fangs pop out. 

At the moment, Baz could actually feel his fangs popping out just with pure lust. He tried to look away from Snow’s side of the room, keeping his eyes shut and repeating Latin spells over and over again in his head to distract himself. But eventually he caved in, forcing his eyes open and drinking in everything about Snow’s curled up figure. Snow’s breaths were shallower now and sweat began to gather on his forehead, his hand pumping at such a rapid pace Baz began to wonder if he spelled it. His left hand was clasped over his mouth as he obviously tried not to make any sounds. His attempt was futile, however, because quiet sighs and moans escaped through his fingertips.

Baz just watched in awe, digging his fangs into his lips and fighting his hands from drifting downwards. This felt like torture. He dug his hands into his hair and pulled, trying to keep himself from doing something he might regret. Trying to keep himself sane. Trying to ignore the whines and grunts he’s fantasized about hearing since he was 12. But finally he could stand it no longer.

“Merlin, Snow, can’t you do that somewhere else?” he burst out, shooting up in bed. 

“BAZ!” Simon gasped out, scrambling to cover himself. “I just- I didn’t think-” His cheeks were so red Baz swore he could actually feel the heat radiating off them.

“You didn’t think. What a surprise,” Baz rolled his eyes, trying to act as normal as possible. But it was so damn hard to do with Simon next to him with his sex hair and flushed cheeks.

Simon didn’t even bother to respond to the jibe, instead just burying his head in his hands. “I thought you were asleep,” he mumbled.

“I was, but you were so bloody loud it was impossible,” Baz was already out of bed and yanking on his boots. He curled his lip. “I’ll leave you to your Agatha fantasies.”

“Wait Baz!” Simon cried out. The door slammed, and Simon slumped down. “I wasn’t even thinking about Agatha,” he muttered bitterly.

\---

Outside, the wind nipped coldly at Baz’s jacket, although he hardly felt it. Maybe because he was a cold-blooded vampire. Or maybe because heat was still radiating off his body at just the thought of Snow doing... _that_ less than five feet away from him. Baz shook his head, quickening his steps towards the Catacombs. He needed to escape, to avoid their room like the plague, and the dingy, crumbling building seemed like the perfect place to do it.

\---

It was 3am by the time Baz finally returned to their room. He had drained 10 rats, digging into them with all the frustration and longing he’d felt for the past three hours, debating whether he should sleep there for the night. Although it was a comforting place, dark and private (plus his mother’s tomb was there), the thought of sleeping on the hard rock floor didn’t seem that appealing. So Baz just decided to try his luck and hope Snow was asleep by the time he got back.

Baz never was one for luck.

“Baz?” he heard a quiet voice whisper out as soon as he opened the door.

“Crowley, Snow, what is it?” He didn’t bother to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Snow didn’t respond. When Baz looked closer he noticed tear tracks on the boy’s cheeks. “Have you been crying?” Baz asked. His voice was softer, but only a little.

Simon ignored the question. “It wasn’t Agatha.”

Baz actually felt a wave of nausea roll in his stomach just at the girl’s name. “What wasn’t Agatha?” he asked cautiously.

“It wasn’t Agatha that I was thinking about,” Snow continued, saying each word slowly and surely like he’d been practicing for the last few hours. And maybe he had been.

Baz stopped pulling his boots off and raised an eyebrow. “Then who was it? Penny? Mrs. Wellbelove? Please don’t tell me it was Ebb the goatkeeper.”

Snow frowned, staring out the window, mumbling something to himself.

Baz could feel his heart speeding up but forced himself to act natural. “Speak up, Snow. Use your words.”

Snow picked up his head, glaring at Baz with such intensity that Baz’s next sly comment got stuck in his throat. “It was you, Baz.” His voice cracked on the last word and then he covered his face with his hands, trying and failing to disguise the sobs rising from his throat. 

Baz could actually feel his legs giving out and he grabbed onto the bedpost to steady himself. He must be dreaming. That was the only explanation. There was no way Simon Snow just confessed that Baz was the one he was thinking of.

For once, Baz was speechless.

Now Simon was rambling. “I know I’m a freak and this ruins everything and nothing will be the same between us again, but I felt like I just had to be honest...” Baz was striding over to Simon now. “Just please don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s 3am and I’m probably not making any sense but--” And then Baz cut off Simon with a kiss.

Their mouths moved together exactly how Baz predicted they would. Simon’s larger lips engulfed Baz’s and eventually Baz was hovering over Simon, pinning him against the mattress, not even bothering to hide his groans because he had wanted this for so long. He decided to whisper that into Simon’s ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” His voice was husky and Simon arched his hips up and Baz grinded down on him and soon they were both left breathless. 

Simon growled, flipping Baz over so that he was on top and roughly yanked his own shirt off, before reconnecting their lips again. “Wait,” Baz tore his mouth away, panting. “Are you sure you want this?”

Simon nodded eagerly, bending down so he was forehead to forehead with Baz. “Do you know how many nights I’ve touched myself thinking of you? This is just the one time you’ve caught me.”

Baz gulped, feeling his pants tighten. “I never knew…” 

“I want this more than you know, Baz,” Simon whispered, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Crowley,” Baz cursed. “You do know how to seduce a vampire.”  
Simon just shrugged and laughed, leaning down to tug Baz’s shirt off, who quickly obliged. Their hips collided together in a messy rhythm, with Simon squeezing his eyes shut and letting out loud groans, no longer needing to hide them. Baz writhed below him, digging his nails into Simon’s sides. The bed started rocking with the motion of their thrusting and Simon threw his head back in pleasure. Baz actually began to worry he might not last very long, with Simon moaning like that above him. 

Simon must’ve been thinking the same thing because he looked down at Baz with pleading eyes, whining out, “I-I’m close.” 

Baz nodded. “Me too,” he gasped out weakly, fumbling with the button on Simon’s pants. Once he finally got it undone, he took out Simon’s length, still achingly hard and leaking from hours earlier, and began pumping up and down as Simon’s breaths grew faster and shallower. “F-fuck, Baz,” Simon choked out, bucking his hips erratically. “I...shit… I’m so…close...” he rambled out, clutching the bedsheets on either side. With a loud cry, he finally climaxed, releasing into Baz’s hand as waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. 

At the sight in front of him, Baz couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a groan into his boxers, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. “Simon…” he moaned out, tilting his head back in ecstasy.

They ended up in a tangled mess, both boys smiling fondly but trying not to show it. Feeling embarrassed, Baz cleared his throat. “Sorry I, um, didn’t last long,” he said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re embarrassed?” Simon asked, still breathless. “It’s not like I walked in on you… um-” he cut himself off, blushing.

“It was hot,” Baz admitted, curling his mouth up. He stroked Simon’s thigh absentmindedly.

Simon smiled. “Good,” he paused. “Are we still enemies?”

Baz smirked. “To the outside world, yes. But when we’re here,” he snaked an arm around Simon’s waist. “No.”

“I like that,” Simon grinned. He leaned down to give Baz a soft kiss. “I like that a lot.”


End file.
